Cheating Death
by MyMuseIsDead
Summary: Today wasn't supposes to end like this.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I accept all reviews: Good, Bad and (justified) Flames. **

_This can't be happening. _Nathan tells himself that over and over again in his head, as if it will change things. He has no idea how long he's been there. No one is coming to check on him, probably letting him take time to mourn his loss. He knows that he should go back to town. He has no idea the extent of damage the meteors are causing, and people were going to expected him to lead them. But, he can't bring himself to leave.

Today wasn't supposes to end like this. He had promised Audrey that they would find another way. The three of them were going to face that barn together, ending the twenty-seven year cycle and the troubles for good. Audrey would finally be free to live a lifetime filled with her own memories, never worrying about being erased again. They should be celebrating at the Gull right now and, later maybe pancakes. But, he had failed.

If anyone other than those involved saw how hard he fought to save Audrey, they probably would think he was a selfish asshole. Only concerned with saving one person instead, of the whole town. They wouldn't see a man who was losing the only person he trusted and loved. A man who kept denying that he was fighting a battle he couldn't win. The battle ended with Nathan feeling light headed, nauseous and finally collapsing to the ground.

He looks up at the sky through half-lidded eyes, watching the meteors still rain down on Haven. This time his death won't be quick and painless. He can feel the pain of the gunshot wounds in his back, how hard and cold the ground felt, how tired his whole body feels, the strong urge to close his eyes and the stickiness of the puddle of blood forming underneath his body.

Nathan refuses to let it end like this. Bleeding to death on the ground, in the same spot the barn had been moments ago. He tries to push through the pain, struggling to sit up. But each attempt fails, leaving him sweating, breathing hard without the strength to even yell. With only his thoughts to keep him company, while he waits for death to take him. He thinks about the three other times he cheated death.

The first time he isn't aware of it. It was during Audrey's 'Groundhog Day' experience. He doesn't remember getting hit by the car, the chunk of wood impaled in his stomach or dying in her arms on Main Street. He does remember the fear and unshed tears in Audrey's eyes, when she told him about it. He often wished he was immune to the Troubles, not for himself but for Audrey. Nathan knew Audrey could handle cases without him, but there were some cases he didn't want her to face alone. It breaks his heart, when the Troubles cause her any kind of pain.

The second time, he doesn't have time to react. The moment felt surreal, fast yet slow motion at the same time. He knew he was partly responsible for it happening. He had focused more on what he discovered, instead of his surroundings. Finding the bolt gun in the trunk of Tommy's car, wondering how he and Audrey missed any suspicious behavior that would connect Tommy to the bolt gun killer.

Two gunshots to the chest, and Nathan was falling to the ground everything fading to black. He had no idea how much time had passed, between dying and his sudden resurrection. As he slowly regained consciousness, he smiles at the feeling of Audrey's hands on his face. And, the words 'I've always loved you, I always will love you'.

The third time shouldn't have existed. It was the result of a trouble, and being in the wrong place at the right time. It begins with a man named Stuart Mosley, with the trouble to send people to a different time and place when he got upset. He had sent Duke first, then Nathan back to the year 1955.

His interaction with Sarah and, Duke's interaction with his grandfather caused 'their' Haven to change. In the 'Alternate Haven' he died protecting Audrey from some of the Rev's followers. The only bright side to dying will be reuniting with his parents. Nathan could only imagine the lecture the Chief will give him when he tells him that, he is the Father of the Colorado Kid.

But, this time Nathan knows he can't cheat death. There will be no day repeating, no trouble person who could resurrect him or an alternate reality to save him. Part of Nathan is glad that Jordan shot him. There is nothing left for him in this town. Everyone he loves was gone. He couldn't deny his fate, only accepting the cold reality. He was dying and with some regrets.

He regrets all the months, the wasted time of not telling Audrey how he really felt. They wasted almost all her last forty-nine days in Haven torn apart. He should've pushed back, when she started to push him away. He regrets not telling her that it doesn't matter what name, occupation or time period. She is always the same beautiful soul he fell in love with. He regrets not saying the words 'I love you'.

He regrets not telling Duke that he knows he is a good guy, no matter how many times they didn't get along. Duke had proved that he could be trusted, and could be depended on to help with the Troubles. He finally let go of whatever grudges he had against Duke. He regrets not telling Duke that he is his best friend. And, that he trusts him to take care of Audrey.

He even regrets leaving Haven. But, he knows that Dwight, Dave and Vince will see that the town is returned to its former glory. Shooting Howard had affected the barn, causing it to disappear in pieces. There was a chance that the cycle was interrupted. Duke and Audrey could come home at any moment. Nathan's biggest regret is that he won't be here, to welcome them home.

Nathan can no longer resist the urge to keep his eyes open. He doesn't want whoever finds him, to see his lifeless eyes staring back at them. He doesn't know if he wants to laugh or cry, because deep down he always knew he would end up dying alone. He wished he could say goodbye to Duke and Audrey, and feel Audrey's touch one last time. He musters up a smile, as one final thought drifts through his mind. Someday, somehow the three of them will be together again. Then, he is gone.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE #2: Okay, Nathan really is my favorite Haven guy. I don't know why I do this to him. I admit that I considered Duke and Audrey showing up last minute and saving Nathan. But, I didn't want to end it that way. How evil of me. Now that I wrote 2 angst (depressing) stories, it's time to write some happy ones with family (Nathan/Audrey/James/Duke) fluff. **


End file.
